BRINE
by Zedus and Valerie
Summary: This 4 part urban legend is that of Herobrine. A brother and sister pair must find their way to their family in another city. However, they must go through a dense and creepy forest! Part 4 is when the authority gets involved in the sibling's disappearance. Please review!
1. Part 1

BRINE a fanfiction by Valerie Asher

Jessica and Steve where getting ready to meet up with their parents in Amili, for a New Creeper eve celebration. "Stevie, I told you to pack some steak! If I'm going to be on time for a promotion when we get back to Creeper Village I need you to be on time!" Jessie ratted her little brother. "Oh, so suddenly forgetting to pack you a steak is SUCH a big deal!" He answered his police of a sister. (No, really, Jessica got a job as an officer for the Creeper Village precinct.) Soon the brother and sister where off into the woods. But, soon, they would have to try and survive a horror. "Jessie, I don't know where the heck you're going and it's already sundown. Face it, we're lost!" Steve told her. "Then we'll have to part ways and search this forest in different directions. Here, take this walkie-talkie and meet me back here at around midnight." With that, the two parted.

Steve's mind

Steve walked for hours. He searched and peeked through the trees for entrance to Amili. All for nothing, then a voice appeared on his walkie-talkie. *TESTING TESTING 123 CAN ANYONE HERE ME? MY NAME IS CUTECUPCAKE101 AND I NEED HELP!* the voice said. "I need to know your actual minecraft name, and what seems to be the problem?" Steve answered the mysterious woman. *MY NAME IS ANGEL BIGLER AND I THINK SOMETHING IS AFTER ME!* she told him. "Can you describe what it looks like?" Steven asked the young girl. *NO! DON'T TAKE ME! PLEASE!AHHHHHHHHHH-* what just happened?! Steve's mind went racing, his mineheart pounding. Soon he came across a strange sign in the mist of the path. It told him, DO NOT PASS THIS POINT. "They don't just place these kinds of signs just to trick players," He thought. So Steve went the path way, towards a tunnel.

Jessica's mind

Jessie soon came to a sign that said not only that it was the correct path to Amili, but also of terrible dangers to whoever goes down the pathway. "HA! Stupid teen minecraft players! I need to get to my family! And besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Of course, that jinxed it. *Testing, testing 123.* It was someone or something that the girl didn't recognize. *H-Hello? Who IS this…?* the –things- voice was raspy, as If it had a sore throat…*you are next! Prepare to DIE!* with that the line went dead. Jessica was now afraid of the path she had taken. *Steve…? W-where are you…..? T-there's a serial killer on the l-loose!...!* Jessica hoped that her brother got the message. *WHAT? WHERE!?* Jessie cried when the line went dead before she could reply.


	2. Part 2

Steve's mind

Steve soon found a lovely little house deep into the woods. It was too dark, and his flashlight had gone out. The door was unlocked, so he went in there for food and to rest. However, the glowstone chandelier went out, and right behind Steve was a man with NO eyes_ at __all__!_ The man blocked the windows and doors and then brought out an enchanted diamond sword. His screams of agony were heard all the way across the forest, where Jessica was.

Jessica's mind

She ran to the place where she heard the screams. There was a blazing inferno, a _**house on fire!**_ "Jeesssicccaaaaaaaaaa….." The raspy voice again. Jessie ran for her life. "Jeesssicccaaaaaaaaaa…" She was cornered, and the last thing she ever saw was a bloody, eyeless man holding a hatchet.

The Parents

"Frederick, do you think they'll show up?" Marina's husband looked pale. "Marina, have I ever told you about these woods?"That was such a strange question. "No, you haven't. Why do you want me to know?" Marina was a woman at least in her sixties with long, straight grey hair. Frederick was a couple years younger. "Because," He began. "Those woods are haunted. Sit down and I'll tell you the story. It's kinda long, sweetheart."

**Aargh! Not the plot bunnies again! HEROBRINE! Anyway, next part will be the really long story! It'll be at the least 1000 characters long! And then in the 4****th**** and final part will be with the authorities, please review! **


	3. Part 3

"It all began long, long ago," Marina took a seat beside her husband and waited for her children to come. "When Notch and Jeb first made Minecraft. There was a third creator; his name was Herobrine. Herobrine was Notch's brother, and they held a very strong bond. However, one day Herobrine was strolling around a city when a brother and sister pair, Cecilia and Zack, decided to trick him. Cecilia ran over to Herobrine and told him that Zack had been trapped in these very woods. Back then, Herobrine had the most intriguing jade green eyes in all the land. Cecilia was very jealous, as she had white eyes. When the two got to where Zack had apparently been trapped, Cecilia and Zack trapped Herobrine and lit the house on fire, blinding Herobrine and giving the clever Cecilia jade green eyes." Marina was dumbfounded. "Then what happened?" Her voice was shaking. Fredrick sighed. "Herobrine died at the hospital. Notch and Jeb were mourning the loss of the kind young admin. That very night, the siblings and their friends were camping in a cottage in a clearing of the forest. Late at night, at least midnight, Zack had to go to the bathroom. There, standing outside the cottage, was a man who looked like the deceased creator, except he had no eyes, was bloody and charred, and he was brandishing a hatchet. Zack was decapitated moments later. He waited until a second camper came out, and her name was Stella. Then came out Ron. Then Erika, and Tessie, then Sebastian and the last to go was Cecilia herself. However, her death was cruel and gory; as she had been dismembered and her head was nowhere in sight. The only survivor was Crystal, and when she awoke in the hospital, Crystal was blind and traumatized by her friends' deaths. Cecilia and Zack's parents were abusive and didn't care that their children were brutally murdered. Oddly enough, just like how Herobrine was blinded in the inferno, Crystal was too. Even creepier was that both died in the hospital. A few days later, a note was found on Crystal's grave saying, _**SHE IS MY**____**DAUGHTER NOW; YOU LET HER DIE THE WAY I DID, SO SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU. SAME WITH SABASTIAN!"**_ Marina still didn't understand. "What's creepier, is Marina, YOU'RE Crystal!" Marina was horrified by this. "**AND I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU EXIST ANY FURTHER!"** With that, Fredrick slashed his love with a sword, and she changed into a beautiful woman with raven black hair wearing a red tank top, denim shorts and knee high black leather boots. Fredrick screamed and bolted out the door.


	4. Part 4

Javier turned on the news very early on January 1st. His cat, Zenobia, purred as she leaped atop his lap. The anchor woman looked stressed after he turned on his T.V. "This is an urgent emergency! Do not turn off your television and always keep your doors and windows locked and bolted! There has been a gory murder on the outskirts of Amili! Police say a house in the middle of the forest has been set on fire by the murderer! Sheriff, what do you have to say about this horrible tragedy?" The camera flashed to a strong looking man in uniform. "Well, Mss. Linda, the victims are one of _my_ cadets; Mrs. Jessica and her brother, plus a mysterious woman. Fortunately, Rebecca; the babysitter, and Jessica's children Sophia and Lucia are not injured at all. What baffles me is that somebody could even _consider _harming such a wonderful person. Jessica was a nature-loving, animal-loving, friendly and great person to be around. We_ will _find whoever killed these civilians and they WILL face death sentence! Back to you Linda." Javier knew Jessica. In fact, Jessie was his best friend in college. _Poor Jessica, I hope her husband and children recover from this loss. I should visit that family and spend the night. _Javier liked that thought, so he called to see if it was okaywith her husband. "Hey, Aaron, can I come and spend the night?" Aaron and Javier were close friends ever sense he found out that Aaron was marring Jessica. After arriving, Sophia and Lucia ran to him. Clint, one of their friends, screamed at them to run for Javier's apartment. "WHAT HAPPENED, CLINT?!" He and the two young children looked afraid. "Well, after Rebecca was paid, a ghost came in and killed both Aaron and Rebecca! No doubt that is was Herobrine!"

"**Now recovering from the experience, Clint adopted Lucia, and Javier now has Sophia as his daughter. Fredrick has been arrested, but Herobrine couldn't ever be found. They say that if someone goes into those forests at the peak of midnight and say, Jade Green 3 times Herobrine will appear in your house and kill you, setting your residence ablaze to hide evidence." **


End file.
